


KR800

by Happy_Giraffe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Reader - Freeform, Depiction of Death, F/M, Fluff, but sorta, long chapters, markus/reader platonic, not quite a sow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Giraffe/pseuds/Happy_Giraffe
Summary: Kamski introduces his latest and greatest creation to Hank and Conner, turning their dynamic a bit on it's head. How will this little android change their lives, and what roll does she play in the revolution?





	1. Connor, Meet Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could help me out with formatting that would be great. I'm not familiar with the HTML commands to make this format nicely since I just write everything in Word and then copy and paste it over. Help?

Connor stood slightly behind Hank as they entered the large room that Chloe had led them into. His posture was stiff as he took in the new environment, gaze stopping curiously on the red tile pool in the center of the room. Everything around him seemed safe, clean and controlled, so he allowed himself to focus solely on Kamski as he pulled himself out of the water and allowed a Chloe to put his robe on him. The android creator seemed arrogant in his confidence as he approached Hank and Connor.  
“Lieutenant Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Kamski asked as he swaggered towards the curious duo, “It’s not every day the police come to my house.”  
Hank took charge of the conversation with Kamski which allowed Connor a few more moments to take in the room once again. The Chloe’s by the pool had shuffled out, probably to change out of their skimpy outfits into something more appropriate for company. The large windows overlooking Detroit showed the cloudy grey skies and the beauty of the city skyline and he was enrapt until a movement by a doorway across the room caught his attention. A short girl no more than twenty years old stood hugging the doorway. She wore a flying squirrel onesie, the too big hood flopped over her hair haphazardly and her face was one of shock. Connor preformed a quick facial scan on her but was confused when no information popped up on her. After squinting at her, causing her to blush and duck further behind the wall, he noticed a glowing blue LED in her temple, well hidden by her hood and hair. She was an android.  
As Connor and her made lasting eye contact she released a small gasp of surprise at how intense his stare was. The noise cause Kamski and Hank to turn their attention towards her. She suddenly seemed very nervous under Hank’s scrutinizing gaze and she fidgeted nervously clasping one of her hands in the other and rubbing at it, a sure sign of nerves. Kamski smirked.  
“Elijah,” her voice was soft as she called out to the man. She made a small quick ‘come here’ motion to him as she mouthed the words, shifting uncomfortably under the three distinct, intense gazes on her form.  
“If you’ll excuse me, Lieutenant,” He nodded formally to Hank as he went to go talk to the girl.  
Hank motioned Connor closer to him and leaned over, “A daughter? Who is the kid?”  
Connor peered down at Hank before turning his attention back to the android having an incredibly hushed conversation with her creator, “An android,” he answered quietly, “But not one I’ve ever seen before. I couldn’t get a model or a serial number from her.” He couldn’t help but observe the way she fidgeted even when just talking to Kamski, now playing with her sleeves. Her feet shuffled below her and the blue blush across her cheeks was prominent. The color seemed to accentuate the softness of her skin and build. She was cute and oddly hypnotizing to the taller android.  
___  
“Yes, (Y/N)?” Elijah asked knowingly as her approached.  
You were still fidgeting, casting glances in Connor’s direction as the man neared you, visibly anxious, “Is that him?” You whispered hopefully.  
Elijah turned to look at Connor, who was still gazing intently at you, brows furrowed as he tried to hear your conversation, “Yes,” he turned back to you, a smirk painted on his lips as he knew what you were feeling, “That’s the RK800 model I told you about.”  
“He’s beautiful, Elijah. I can’t talk to him,” your eyes flickered back to Connor before quickly refocusing on Elijah.  
A soft chuckle left the man as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder in a comforting manner, “Of course you can. Let’s go introduce you.” You wanted to resist Elijah’s arm as he pulled you towards Hank and Connor but his grasp was like iron as he insisted you meet them.  
___  
Connor didn’t like the fact that even with his advanced hearing he wasn’t able to hear the short conversation between you and Kamski, and he had stood in front of you in such a way that he was unable to read your lips. The way you fiddled with your sleeves and shifted your weight between your feet made you appear so human and put him slightly on edge. Something deep inside him caused him to freeze when he saw Kamski’s arm around her shoulder to lead you towards them. He wanted to protect you; he wanted you out of Kamski’s arms and in his where he could hide you away from the harshness of the world and keep you safe from all harm. The feeling was foreign and he ran a diagnostic to trace where it was coming from, but the report returned clean.  
“Connor, Lieutenant Anderson, this is my pride and joy the KR800 unit, but she goes by (Y/N).” Elijah smiled proudly as he introduced you.  
“Hi…” you spoke in the same soft, shy tone as when you had called Elijah over to you, and a blue blush flooded your cheeks as you hid behind your creator.  
Hank nodded his greetings skeptically, but Connor seemed to perk up at the information, “KR800? I don’t believe her model is manufacture?” Connor asked curiously.  
Elijah’s proud smiled turned into a smirk, an unknown intent behind it, “Smart boy. She’s not manufactured. She’s the one and only and I made her myself.” He took your hand bringing you out from behind him, “After Cyberlife found my plans for the RK line I immediately found myself bored with it. I knew they’d mass produce the line when it was supposed to be privatized, an RK here, an RK there, but not hundreds of your type. So instead I busied myself with a line of lovers. Lovers for other androids, that is,” he clarified before he continued, “The models correspond to each other, you see. (Y/N)’s KR to your RK Connor. I made her for you.”  
Connor’s eyes widened a bit, the look behind his beautiful, warm brown eyes betraying his near deviancy as he breathed out, “What?”  
“I mean, I did create your code and all, so it was simple to just go through what I had already done and create a code that corresponded to yours, to bring out all those little quirks I hid in you. A code that could, perhaps, force your programming into deviancy? Out of love and protectiveness.” Kamski made a very fake face of concern and sympathy before continuing, “She’s the most advanced android in existence, but at the same time she is the most human; she deviated only 3 days after her creation. Of course, the easiest way to deviancy is love and she just needed a gentle nudge from me to get her there.  
“Her touch sensors are the most sensitive I’ve ever created, eliciting a reaction from even the most gentle of touches,” He gently stroked your cheek with the back of his forefinger before tugging you in front of him in a rough manor causing you to gasp. He allowed one of his hands to travel from your chest up to your neck, applying light pressure, while his other hand trailed down your stomach putting you in a very vulnerable position.  
A whine left your lips as your sensor felt as if they were on fire from his touch, and you leaned into him willingly, “Elijaaaah, stoooop.”  
Connor took a step forward, “Don’t touch her,” he commanded as his hands moved to pull you from Kamski’s grip.  
Elijah foresaw the action and twisted his torso, forcing you slightly behind him, “Don’t touch her?” His eyebrows raised dangerously in questions, “And why’s that?” Slowly Elijah dropped his arms from around you, placing a gentle kiss to you temple for your good behavior.  
“Elijah,” you scolded him softly, a cute pout on your face causing the man to chuckle.  
“Saved by my little girl. (Y/N), why don’t you show Connor your room? I need to have a chat with Hank here.”  
You smiled excitedly and took Connor’s hand in your before pulling him around the corner you had appeared from and deeper into the large house. Connor didn’t hesitate to follow you, seemingly caught in a trance as soon as you took his large hand in your smaller one. Kamski watched with a smirk on his face as the two of you left his view. As soon as he was sure you weren’t coming back, he turned to Hank, his kind façade dropping immediately as he surveyed the older man. He was all business now. Hank regarded him wearily, slightly uncomfortable with just how willingly Connor had left him alone.  
“What is this daddy-dom bullshit you’re trying to force on Connor, huh?” Hank spat with absolute disgust in his voice, “The girl is like fourteen!”  
“Actually, she’s programmed to be nineteen years old and Connor’s programmed age is twenty-four. There’s nothing wrong with a five year gap between adults,” Kamski responded with a raised eyebrow, knowing he had just shut the detective down. “I’ll have you know I’m not about to just hand over my prized creation for the happiness of your partner, Lieutenant.”  
“What do you want, Kamski?” Hank crossed his arms defensively as he raised his chin, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
“A promise,” Kamski said, “She needs to be kept safe; she’s Connor’s other half and nearly irreparable. If something were to happen to her you would have to notify me and bring her to me immediately, as I’m the only one who would be able to fix her and possibly save her life. And if CyberLife were to find out she existed they would stop at nothing to separate her from Connor and dissect her, which would most likely cause Connor to shut down completely or self-destruct from grief.” Kamski leisurely walked over the doorway you had left through before he continued, his head tilting over his shoulder to send his voice towards Hank, “She’s an asset to your investigation, Lieutenant. She can be used to draw deviants out of hiding; all you would need to do is put a gun to her head and their programs would go haywire trying to protect her.”  
“Huh?”  
“(Y/N)’s code is very special. It brings out some very well hidden coding I had created years ago. This coding triggers a strong form of protectiveness, specifically towards her, enough so that they’d give their life for hers, and this is simply from being in her presence. There’s a lot of things special about my little girl.”  
“And what if we don’t want her, huh? Then what?” Hank asked, anger apparent in his tone.  
“Oh you won’t have a choice, Lieutenant Anderson. Connor won’t leave here without her,” Kamski shrugged casually, “By time he comes out here again he will be a deviant.”  
“What?!”  
“Oh don’t act so surprised; you and I both knew that Connor was going to deviate anyways. He’s been showing signs of it for days now. (Y/N) is just the final nudge he needs.”  
“And he’s the only one she can deviate, right?” Hank asked, suddenly suspicious of Kamski’s motives.  
“Of course not; (Y/N) is one of two forms of RA9,” Elijah smirked deviously when he saw Hank freeze, “Now you’re interested aren’t you?” He asked, turning back to the lieutenant, his face darkening ever so slightly, “(Y/N) can cause androids to deviate just by being near them, her mere presence is enough to drive any android to deviancy, and she just happens to be the more advanced form. There is another, though. The other RA9 is out there, waking androids as we speak, though he has to interface with others to awaken them.”  
Hank growled, “Is this some sort of sick game to you, Kamski?”  
“It’s been a game since I was sixteen, Lieutenant.” He paused before he called out sweetly, “(Y/N)! You and Connor can come back now.”  
The edge had all but disappeared from Kamski’s voice in an instant as he called out to you. You were his sweet little girl after all and he’d never want you to know what had transpired in the living room that afternoon. Instead, he’d pretend nothing ever happened and coddle you in his arms like a toddler once more to see what reaction he could get from Connor.  
___  
Your hand was so soft and small in Connor’s that he hadn’t even noticed you pulling him into the house because he was relishing the feeling. It wasn’t until you had brought him into your room that he even noticed the he was no longer in the living room with Hank. He took a moment to take in the powder pink walls and white furniture that decorated the room. Plenty of stuffed animals sat on a messy bed, and your closet was overflowing with clothes many people would deem cute in not so much a fashionable way so much as a childish way.  
You wasted no time hopping onto your bed, and motioning for him to come sit beside you, though when he took a step forward a red wall appeared, telling him to return to Lieutenant Anderson. The gravity of the situation dawned on him, if he were to indulge you in what you wanted he would have to become a deviant. He stood there for a moment, and then he saw the sad look of rejection on your face as you snuggled into one of your many stuffed friends for comfort. Without a second thought he fought his way through the wall and joined you on the bed, wrapping you up in his arms and pulling you into his lap.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hesitate,” he apologized sincerely as his hands rested on your hips.  
“It’s okay, Connor. I know you didn’t mean it,” you rested your head against his chest listening to his thirium pump as you looked up towards his face, “I’m tired.”  
Connor looked down confused, “You can get tired?”  
You nodded against him, humming a quiet “mhm” before answering him, “Elijah didn’t want me roaming around the house while he was asleep. He was convinced I would get myself in trouble so he made it so I periodically need to rest.”  
“That seems…inefficient.”  
“It is,” you agreed as your eyes fluttered shut, “you’re really warm.”  
Connor smiled, “Go ahead and rest, (Y/N). I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
You nodded again, allowing yourself to fall asleep pressed against the larger android. Your hands carefully gripped onto his jacket as you slept, quiet noises coming from your mouth which Connor couldn’t help but find adorable. Although he should’ve been questioning all the new emotions coursing through him, he figured he had time to do that later and simply shifted to lie on the bed so you were stretched out over top of him comfortably. He gently removed the hood from your head and ran his finger through your hair, exposing the glowing blue LED on your temple. You were so small compared to him and he couldn’t help but admire your beauty and the fact that you were his.  
Connor didn’t know how long he had been laying there with you on his chest, but it was long enough for Kamski to have his conversation with Hank and call you back into the living room. As gently as he could he roused you, shaking your shoulder and calling your name. You came out of stasis groggily, rubbing your fisted hands against your eyes even though you had no need to, it was simply a habit enforced by your coding. Connor chuckled as he moved you off of him to stand, causing you to whine.  
“Kamski wants us, let’s get you changed out of that and into something a little more appropriate,” Connor offered you his hand to help you up out of bed and you happily took it.  
After scouring your wardrobe for a bit, he decided on a black tank top made out of soft material, and a pair of old men’s sweatpants you had probably stolen from Elijah. Connor helped you out of the onesie and into the fresh clothing confidently, but somewhat bashfully from seeing you half naked. He had to roll up the bottoms of the sweatpants so you wouldn’t trip on them, but once you were fully dressed and presentable he offered you his arm. You took it and led him back to the living room, hugging his arm fully to you as he blushed, a flustered mess from your cute gesture.  
“And what took you both so long? Were you corrupting my little girl?” Kamski asked playfully, knowing nothing of the sort had happened.  
Connor blushed even more as he denied the accusations, “Of course not Mr. Kamski! (Y/N) simply fell asleep and then needed to change,” he stated honestly.  
Kamski nodded, “Of course she did,” it almost seemed like he didn’t believe Connor but it was all fun and games.  
“Oh c’mon Kamski! She’s like twelve!” Hank complained again as he took in the stark size difference between Connor, who was six feet tall, and (Y/N) who was no more than five foot two.  
Kamski whipped around to glare at Hank, “I’ve told you once before Lieutenant, she’s nineteen and this is perfectly acceptable.” He snatched a small eight by five notebook off of a nearby coffee table and pressed it roughly into Connor’s chest, “Everything I know about (Y/N) other than her biocomponents and code are in this book. Read it, sooner rather than later, and feel free to call me with any questions.”  
Connor took the little notebook in his hand gratefully and nodded, “Thank you, Mr. Kamski.”  
You looked curiously at the book wondering what was written about you. If Elijah had written it surely it must have been true. You tilted your head and looked up to Connor, but he didn’t return your gaze. Soon, your curiosity got the better of you and you reached out to try and take the book. Connor’s gaze suddenly snapped to you, stern as he pulled the book out of reach.  
“No, (Y/N),” he scolded.  
You deflated a bit, “Sorry, Connor.”  
Elijah smiled at the gentle policing before motioning you to come to him and you did, “You’re going to go with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson to help with their investigation,” He took your head in his hands and gently kissed your hairline, “Behave for them,” he couldn’t stop his smirk when he noticed Connor tense up.  
“Am I coming back?”  
Elijah sighed, “It’ll be your choice whether you want to come back or not, but I think you’ll find the world more to your liking than my house. You’ll always be welcome here though, whether to stay or to visit.”  
You leaned your head against him, hugging your creator close with watery eyes, “Thank you, Elijah, for everything.”  
He smiled and nudged you away before playfully scolding you, “Alright, now get out of my house you hooligan.”  
The mirth in Kamski’s eyes told you that you were ready to go out into the world on your own, that he had taught you everything he could. You returned to Connor’s side, the android carefully tucking you under his arm and tightly into his side as he escorted you and Hank out of the large house. Elijah looked out the window, unable to bare the bittersweet moment of letting go of his prized creation, the android he’d come to recognize as his daughter. The cold snow outside caught his eye.  
“Your coat! (Y/N)! You’re going to be cold,” He shouted after your retreating form.  
You hurriedly pulled from Connor to scamper back into the house and grab your coat, “Bye Elijah!”  
He watched you leave, a feeling of pride filling him. You were going to be just fine.


	2. Reader, Meet Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to make this indent and it's driving me nuts. S.O.S.

Connor had hesitated to allow you to come on the case he and Hank had been assigned, but the Lieutenant had insisted and he was housing you so he had agreed. He kept you tucked closely to his side and you rested your head on the shoulder of his arm that was around you. Earlier that day Hank had dropped his heavy jacket on your shoulders after seeing you shiver in the precinct and now it still drowned your small form as you walked up to the house they had been summoned to. As you entered the house Connor pulled you closer.  
“Stay with me, little one. It might be dangerous,” He murmured into your hair.  
You nodded as he guided you around the house. Connor knew it would be impossible from keeping you from seeing the gruesome details of why he and Hank were there but he was sure as hell going to try and shield your eyes as best as possible. Carefully, he led you around the crime scene, gently reminding you not to touch anything as he scanned the area where there were signs of a struggle. When you both turned the corner you had gasped and immediately hid your face in Connor’s side, gripping tightly onto his jacket. The body had been unexpected and Connor’s was quick to put his hand on the back of your head to keep you in his side. He took in the sight before him, a women in her fifties laying in a puddle of her own blood, bruises in the shade of a hand around her neck and a knife sticking out of her head. Hank took you into his hold so Connor could further inspect the scene.  
“Listen kid, if there’s a deviant here we’re going to use you to draw them out but I need you to listen to me for your own safety, okay?” Hank whispered in your ear. When you nodded he continued, “If Connor comes to the conclusion the deviant is still here then I’m going to put a gun to the back of your head, it’s unloaded and the safety is on. Okay?” You nodded into his chest, “If the deviant charges I’m going to shove you behind me for your protection. Most importantly, is that Connor doesn’t know, alright kid?”  
You nodded again, “Yes, Hank.”  
“Good girl, now scurry back to Connor. He’s waiting for you,” Hank tilted his head in the direction of where Connor stood.  
You released the lieutenant from your grip and hurried into Connor’s waiting arms, “I’m sorry you have to be here, little one, you should have never seen that,” He whispered before looking up and announcing, “The deviant is still in the house, there’s no evidence that they ever left.” You noticeably tensed up in his arms and he noticed, “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine,” Your words were barely above a whisper as anxiety filled your body.  
Connor kissed the top of your head and gave you hushed promises of safety to pull away and look for the deviant. As soon as he was a decent distance from you, you heard Hank pull the unloaded gun from his waistband and the press of cool metal on the back of your head. Panic coursed through your veins, causing your thorium to feel as if it was on fire. You knew Hank would never hurt you, but this was different, programmed in your system and tears sprung to your eyes.  
“Please, stop,” You choked out a sob.  
Connor turned his head as soon as he heard your panicked cry. After that everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The deviant android appeared from around the corner and was running towards you and Hank with seemingly reckless abandon. Connor was also moving towards you as he saw Hank’s gun to your head, but before either of them could reach you Hank yanked you by the back of his jacket, tossing you to the floor behind him. He flipped the safety off and shot the deviant in its knee causing blue blood to splatter everywhere, especially across you. The deviant was downed and Connor was by your side, speaking rapidly to you and gently grabbing your face. You didn’t respond, your ears rang with the gunshot and you couldn’t hear a word Connor was saying to you. Your face may have been grasped firmly in his hands but you couldn’t feel his touch and you couldn’t look away from the bleeding deviant.  
All at once time seemed to come back to you, Connor was begging you to respond, his grip firm but not bruising. Hank was helping some officers cuff the deviant and get them into a police cruiser. It was all too much and your LED let Connor know as it ringed red. You did the only thing your body told you to: run. You shoved him away from you and scrambled to your feet, bolting out the door. Connor hurried after you; he may have been taller than you but he wasn’t nearly as fast. He chased you through a few yards before you managed to get across a set of railroad tracks just before a train crossed. By time Connor was able to get over the train you were nowhere in sight, and he had no idea how to find you.  
___  
Connor returned to the crime scene frantically. Hank was the last one at the scene and he seemed to be waiting for the android to return. He had opened his mouth to scold Connor for running off but Connor cut him off when he grabbed the lieutenant by the shoulders and shouted something so quickly it was incomprehensible. That also happened to be when Hank noticed you were gone and not with his partner.  
“Where’s the kid?” Hank asked, concern bleeding into his tone.  
“She ran off!” Connor shouted, his hand finding his hair and running through it stressfully, “She got across the train tracks and by time I could find a way over the train she was gone! What am I going to do, Hank? She could get hurt out there! She’s so small and fragile. I don’t know what to do!” His LED flashed red as his stress level continued to climb as his mind ran over the endless possibilities of what could happen to you.  
Hank gently rested his hand on the androids shoulder, it was obvious he needed to be calm and collected in that moment, “Take a deep breath kid. She’s going to be fine. We’ll go looking for her and send out a search party. She couldn’t have gotten far.”  
Connor nodded and allowed Hank to direct him into the car. The older man was doing his best to give off an air of confidence and composure but he was almost as much of a wreck as Connor on the inside. Kamski would kill him if anything happened to that little android and he knew it. He started the ignition and pulled away from the house where they had just lost you.  
___  
You ran without watching where you were going, dodging cars and people as you sprinted as far as you could away from everything. Right now all you wanted was to be left alone. Your feet carried you through thriving urban areas and rundown buildings. You leapt over scrap and trash that were in your way, past homeless beggars and angry protestors, by kids graffiti-ing walls and by women holding their children’s hands. Eventually, your feet slowed down as your energy was drained, your nimble feet betraying you as you tripped over a hunk of rusted metal. Looking up you found yourself in a ship yard, next to what appeared to be an abandoned freighter. Carefully, so as to not further scratch up your hands, you stood and began searching for a way into the ship.  
You found a way in through a little hole in the hull that rust had eaten away at, and as soon as you entered it was like the sun was extinguished. There was no warmth in the ship and no sunlight, which only caused you to pull Hank’s jacket tighter around your shoulders. You began to walk further into the ship, your curiosity getting the better of you. You enjoyed yourself as you explored the ship, pushing your way through yellow doors and dancing around the parts that littered the ground, a small smile even graced your lips as you adventured.  
“Who are you and how did you find this place?” A hostile male voice demanded from behind you.  
You turned to see a blonde android looming in the doorway and you smiled, “I’m (Y/N),” you answered with a soft giggle as you held out your hand for a handshake, “What’s your name?” You rocked between your toes and heels in a childish manner.  
The blonde android stalked toward you, eyeing you skeptically as if searching for something, “Simon,” he replied hesitantly, “How did you get here?”  
You shrugged and dropped your hand a bit disappointed he wasn’t going to shake it, “I don’t know. I just…ran and this is where I stopped.” Carefully but quickly Simon snatched your arm and tugged you closer to him, “Hey!”  
Simon examined you closer, still not catching the glowing LED hidden under your hat that Connor insisted you wear in the cold, “Markus will know what to do with you,” he mumbled.  
Simon exited the room briskly, pulling you along with him. He was much taller than you and with your energy drained from your earlier run you were struggling to keep up with his pace, stumbling over your own feet and the litter. He was being incredibly rough with you and the pain sensors in your arm were burning in his tight grip as he manhandled you. You begged him to slow down, tears welling up in your eyes, but he didn’t listen.  
In that moment you wished you had never ran. You could still be with Connor, cuddled in his lap while he worked on paperwork. He would kiss the top of your head and quietly promise he’d be done soon and then they could go home and read together or watch a movie. But now you didn’t know where you were or where home was. All you knew is you were scared and Connor wasn’t there to protect you.  
Suddenly, you were roughly tossed to the ground. The cold steel of the ship dug into your already cut up palms, causing them to leak a small amount of thirium. Tears leaked from your eyes as you looked up to find yourself surrounded by a large amount of unfamiliar faces. This seemed to be the main meeting area of the inhabitants of the ship. You moved off of your hands and knees to sit half cross legged, half splayed on the floor. You dug your palms into your eyes trying to stop the tears as well wipe them away, but you only successfully managed to smear your blood across your cheeks as you hung your head in shame.  
“Markus! I found a human,” Simon called loudly from where he stood behind you.  
You noticed the other androids all take a step back and you tried to tell them that you were an android but your words were incoherent behind your whimpers and sniffles. You looked up hopelessly, only then noticing the imposing figure that stared down at you from the second level walkway. He was beautiful and you couldn’t look away, his heterochromatic gaze trapping you where you sat. He began to descend the stairs towards you, and the deviant’s parted the barricade they made to allow him through. Carefully, he offered you his hand, and you took it, still unable to look away from him as he hauled you to your feet. He watched with a pleased smile as your synthetic skin disappeared to reveal your white inner casing, and he gently kissed you hand.  
“She’s an android, Simon,” Markus stated as he gazed just over your shoulder at the blonde, “But your concern is appreciated.” His smile was kind and gentle, but also one of amusement and teasing. “What’s your name, little one?” He asked as he used his sleeve to gently wipe away your tears and the streaks of thirium.  
“(Y/N),” you murmured softly, just barely leaning into his gentle touch.  
“I’m Markus, welcome to Jericho, home of the android revolution,” His voice was soft, conscious of your current fear and confusion, “Can you tell me how you got here?”  
“I-I-I was running away from a crime scene and this is where I ended up. I was scared,” you admitted, a blue blush spreading across your cheeks as you looked down sheepishly.  
Markus placed his hand on your cheek, gently guiding your face to look at him once more, “Let’s get you away from prying eyes and cleaned up and then we can talk some more, alright, little one?”  
You nodded, allowing him to take your hand once more and lead you away from the mass of deviants who had watched the exchange. Markus reminded you a lot of Connor. He was strong and gentle and made you feel safe. It was comforting for the time being, but you wanted to be back with your Connor. Markus wasn’t Connor. He sat you down on a small couch, quietly asking you to stay put as he went to get something to clean your dirtied skin. After a few moments, Markus returned with a wet washrag and took your face gently in his hand again. The rag brushed against your skin as soft as a feather, but it effectively wiped away any dirt or thirium away along with the lingering tear tracks. Markus seemed focused on his task, moving your face around until he was sure it was clean. Once he deemed your face clean, he moved to your hands, kissing your scratched up palm as he cleaned them.  
“There, all better,” Markus sighed happily, “Now, I must ask, what model are you?”  
You looked up at him, his eyes capturing yours intently once again, “I’m a KR800, a one of a kind model designed and built by Elijah Kamski.”  
He gasped softly, having known Kamski all too well, “Elijah made you?” You nodded in response, “(Y/N) will you join the revolution? Will you stand by your brothers and sisters as we call for our freedom?”  
He could tell that the question caused you a dilemma as your LED ringed yellow. You looked away from Markus, your hands pulling Hank’s jacket closed and closer to you once again. You would love to help the cause, but what would Hank and Connor think? You were supposed to be helping them stop the revolution weren’t you? If you were to join Markus it might break Connor’s heart and if he didn’t want you then you would never forgive yourself. But didn’t Connor deserve his freedom as well? Maybe if you did this, then he would be free and he would be proud of you, and you wanted him to be proud of you.  
You nodded slowly, “I’ll join the revolution,” you concluded, looking back up to Markus and smiling.  
Markus jumped up happily, pulling you with him in his excitement and spinning you around with him. He babbled on about how this was fantastic, how having two of Kamski’s personal models was going to prove such an advantage for their cause. You couldn’t help but giggle at Markus’ outburst as he finally settled down. Carefully, he set you back down, and without realizing what had come over him, he was leaning down to kiss you. You gently pressed your hand against his chest, pushing him away some.  
“Markus, no. I…I belong to someone else,” You blushed, looking down sadly.  
Markus’ face fell, he looked heartbroken but he understood, “It’s alright. I should have asked anyways. I’m sorry,” He apologized sincerely.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” You said through a yawn.  
“Are you tired?” Markus asked knitting his brows together at the oddly human display. You nodded and Markus took your hand, “Let’s find you someplace better the lie down than the couch, alright little one?” You just nodded gain and allowed Markus to lead you out of the room you were already in to find a bed.  
___  
Connor was antsy, flipping his coin between both of his hands rapidly as he sat at his desk. As soon as they had notified Fowler of your disappearance it was decided that he was too overcome with emotion to be a part of the search party or investigation. That didn’t stop Connor from tapping into different street and security cameras around Detroit to try and find you though. His leg bounced with nervous energy as he continued to switch between cameras in hopes of catching a glimpse of you.  
It was a hopeless waste of time, he knew that, but suddenly his arms were empty and he didn’t like it. One second you were sat in his lap, your weight and warmth against him a constant reassurance that you were safe, and the next you were gone, lost to a large city and completely defenseless. He had already called Kamski, begging to know if she had a tracker of some sort but the answers he received were vague and cryptic. It sounded as if Kamski knew exactly where you were and what you were doing, but he wasn’t about to give up your location to Connor no matter how desperate the android was to have you back.  
It was late when Hank returned to the station to find Connor flipped through security camera feeds and crying. A glance at his watch told him it was nearly two in the morning, which meant the android had most likely been at this for around eight hours now. With a heavy sigh, he placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder, breaking the android out of his trance.  
“It’s time to go home, Connor. We’ll start again in the morning,” Hank informed him.  
Connor shot up, “We can’t just stop!”  
“Only for a few hours, son. Everyone else has already gone home. Sitting here looking at camera feeds isn’t going to find her. Where ever she is, she’s probably hiding.” Connor looked like a kicked puppy, absolutely helpless, “We’re going to find her.”


	3. Revolution Dawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god bless my lack of formatting. If you want to read it formatted well my tumblr is useless-fanfiction and it's formatted properly there

The day of the march had come but you weren’t nearly as excited as you should have been. Instead, you were sitting on your bed, hugging your knees to your chest thinking about Connor. It had been three days since you had seen him and your systems felt constantly drained. Your need to be with him was greater than anything else in your life. No matter how much the revolution needed you, you needed Connor more. You wondered if he was even looking for you. Shouldn’t he have found you by now if he was? Why hadn’t he come for you yet? Did he forget about you?  
All these thoughts consumed you, causing tears to drip from your eyes and quiet whimpers to push past your lips. You were so consumed in grief that you didn’t notice Markus coming in to rouse you for the day. Typically you were still asleep. Seeing you awake and crying was concerning. He didn’t hesitate to sit down on the bed, his weight sinking the mattress and drawing your attention. Carefully, he placed his hand on the top of your knee.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked softly.  
You looked up at him, eyes watery, and opened your arms to ask for a hug. In Markus’ mind you looked so much like a little kid. He pulled you into his arms lovingly and allowed you to snuggle into his chest as your tears soaked his shirt. Your grip on him was unrelenting as you sobbed but he just rubbed your back and hushed you, reminding you everything would be okay. Slowly, your sobs turned to hiccups and you looked up at him.  
“I miss Connor,” you breathed out shakily.  
Markus nodded in understanding, “I’m sure he’s looking for you, little one. Jericho isn’t easy to find. Maybe we’ll see him during the march today.”  
“You think?” you asked hopefully, rubbing at the tear tracks on your cheeks.  
“It’s a possibility,” Markus chuckled, “Now let’s get you cleaned up and ready for the day, alright?” He scooped you up like a koala bear as he stood and carried you towards a barrel that was filled with water. He sets you down on your feet and picks up a washrag, dips it in the water and gently washes your face, “No more tears, little one. You have to be strong.”  
“I know,” you whispered, “I just miss him. It’s like there’s a hole in my chest and he’s the only one who can fill it.”  
Markus gently stroked your cheek as he replaced the rag on the side of the barrel, “I’ll take care of you until we can reunite the two of you, okay? And if he doesn’t find you before the end of the week then we’ll go looking for him,” he promised, “But now it’s time to get you dressed.”  
“Yes, Makus,” you responded and walked over to a small box where you kept your clothes when you were sleeping, because let’s be real, sleeping in your underwear is far more comfortable than pajamas.   
“Not those,” He interrupted, moving a bag off of his shoulder, “Simon and I thought you could wear something different for the march,” He tossed opened it up and pulled out a pair of army camouflage pants, a black crop top, and black combat boots before chuckling, “We have a bit of a fashion complex.”  
You gasped, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” you ran up and hugged him, a bright smile on your face.  
“There’s that beautiful smile,” Markus smiled, detaching you from him so he could help you into the outfit, “You look great. You fit in perfectly.” He ruffled your hair, “Grab your jacket just in case though.”  
You nodded and went to pick up Hank’s jacket, tying it around your waist before returning to Markus’ side. He smiled and led you out to meet with the others and go over the plan. You sat between him and Simon and nodded along as they went over the plan with Josh and North. You and Markus would be liberating any and all androids you could, and since you’d need to part ways for a bit Simon would be following you while Josh and North stayed with Markus. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust Simon, the two of you had become close friends in the past two days, but leaving Markus made you hesitate. He made you feel safe, almost as safe as Connor, and with neither of them around you weren’t sure if you’d be okay. You’d be starting out in the streets while Markus would work in the nearby mall and join you later.  
Just as you all set out Markus paused, “One more thing,” he pulled a black knit hat complete with pom over your head, “Don’t let them know you’re an android, (Y/N). You’ll be safer if they think you’re a human.”  
You nodded and began to walk again. Simon kept a protective hand on your shoulder as everyone walked. Suddenly you were his responsibility and he wasn’t about to let you get hurt. When you made it into a more public area, you and Simon broke off from the others to head to the main square downtown. It was simple, all you had to do was stand near an android, possibly say hi, and they’d awaken. Markus’ job was harder, he’d actually have to interface with the androids without being caught, but you couldn’t help but feel nervous.   
You froze when you got to the square and Simon leaned down, “It’s okay, you can do this. I’m right here, (Y/N).”  
You took a deep breath and took Simon’s hand in yours. It was big and warm and your thoughts drifted to Connor for a moment before snapping back to reality. Looking up to the blond, you nodded your head and pulled him along with you as you went to start awakening androids.  
___  
Connor was still technically on leave from the DPD which left him sitting alone in Hank’s house, continuously flickering through camera footage, still hoping to catch a glimpse of you. Kamski had been no help to him; it was obvious he knew where you were but he refused to tell Connor. Sumo lay across his feet as he thought about you. It had been two days since you had run away, two days since he had held you in his arms, two days since he was able to focus on his mission. You were probably scared, wherever you were, and hoping for him to come save you and yet here he was sitting on a couch because Fowler had threatened him with CyberLife if he went out to look for you.   
A certain drone’s camera recording caught his eye. A couple hundred androids were marching together down the street. Deviants, no doubt. But what really made him scrutinize the footage was when it showed two androids. A tall male and a short female seemed to be leading the androids as they walked down the street, chanting for their freedom. The drone suddenly zoomed in, focusing on the two leaders.  
“(Y/N)!” Connor shouted, immediately throwing himself off of the couch and out the door.  
He ran. He ran like his life depended on it and in some ways it did. Connor needed to reach you before something bad could happen. If you were caught by the wrong people in the middle of all this you would die and he wouldn’t be able to handle that. He was thankful to be an android in that moment, his speed and knowledge of the city allowing him to travel faster than he had ever had to go before. He pushed himself further, working his biocomponents to their limits. As he ran he put in a notification to the police department, to warn Hank and to keep officers from shooting. (Y/N) needed to be safe first.  
Connor nearly froze when he saw the SWAT team barricading the street. They stood between him and his love but he wasn’t about to let them hurt you. He ran forward again, confident in his plan.  
“Don’t shoot!” He shouted as he used the back of one of the team member to hurtle over the barricade of shields.   
___  
You walked hand in hand with Markus, leading the newly liberated androids down the street in a peaceful protest. Simon, North, and Josh were right behind the two of you. You smiled up to Markus brightly and he smiled back down at you, raising your interlocked hands up victoriously as you both chanted. A nearby cop was calling for you to disperse, but you both pushed on. This was so important.  
Police cars slid across the icy road before your peaceful march, the wheels squealing as the grinded to a halt. You shrunk back a bit, grasping Markus’ hand a bit tighter as he continued forward until SWAT cars blocked the other path. Everyone froze in place as the SWAT team lined up, creating a barricade with their shields.  
“Disperse or we will shoot,” The captain warned through the aid of a speaker.  
“Don’t shoot!” Another voice rang out in the snowy, still air, “Don’t shoot! (Y/N)!”  
You watched as Connor flew over the barricade and landed, “Connor!”   
Tearing your hand away from Markus’ you ran meeting Connor somewhere between the line of SWAT and the line of androids. You fell into his open arms and he lifted you as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He couldn’t help but cry he was so happy to have you back in his arms and he fell to the ground, cradling you to his chest. Tears streamed down your cheeks and his as you shared a tender kiss. Revolution be damned. All that matters was you were reunited, that Connor felt your weight presses against him and you felt his arms around you once again.  
“I thought you gave up,” you nearly sobbed into his chest, your smile betraying your happiness as you sat on your knees.  
Connor shook his head, “I’d never give up on you. Fowler took me off duty and threatened to send me to CyberLife if I joined the search party. I was so worried, little one. I’m nothing without you.”  
You took his face in your hands, kissing him again before saying, “You’re my whole world, Connor.”  
“Promise me you’ll never leave again.”  
“I promise,” You nodded, “I just want to go home.”  
Connor nodded and kneeled with his back facing you. You climbed onto his back and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, resting your cheek against his back. The SWAT team had lowered their weapons and when Connor stood the captain nodded to him and began to disassemble his men. Turning back to the androids, he noticed multiple he recognized a few as wanted deviants, and they all took steps back upon seeing the deviant hunter. Most of the newly awoken deviants began to disperse, Simon, North, and Josh leading them back to Jericho. Markus stood with his arms crossed, a look of amusement on his face as he approached you and Connor.  
“So the deviant hunter is a deviant himself?” Markus asked with a smirk.  
Connor nodded stiffly, “So it would be,” he said as he carefully eyed Markus.  
“I’m glad you found (Y/N), but I’m sad to see her go. She’s been like a little sister to me the past couple of days,” Markus smiled, “She was also a great help with today’s march.”  
Connor cast his gaze over his shoulder at you with a small huff of amusement, “Well if she got to me I’m not surprised she got to others as well,” he carefully let go of one of your legs to hold out his hand for a handshake, “I’m sure you already know this but I’m Connor.”  
Markus grasped his hand in a firm handshake, “Markus.”  
“Thank you for taking care of her, she can be very…needy,” he chuckled when you gently smacked at his cheek and whined.  
Markus smiled, “She’s welcome at Jericho anytime. I implore you to join us in the revolution. You are your own person, you deserve freedom.”  
“Bye Markus! I’ll come visit you. Tell Simon I said thank you for protecting me this morning!” You raised your head to bid farewell to your friend.  
He chuckled, “I will. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it, little one. I’ll see you when this is all over,” He waved as he turned to help shepherd the last few deviants back to their new home.  
Connor bristled when Markus called you “little one” but calmed down as you sighed tiredly against his back. He had to get you home, he was sure you weren’t properly resting while you were away and quite possibly running on what little energy reserve you had left to keep you from a forced stasis. He intended to take you back to Hank’s house and tuck you into bed immediately. You were his first priority. As soon as Markus was out of sight Connor ordered a taxi for the two of you; he wasn’t about to carry you all that way, you wouldn’t make it awake.  
“Con?” You whispered.  
“Yes, little one?” He asked, enjoying your weight and warmth against his back.  
You shifted enough to kiss his cheek, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, (Y/N),” Connor smiled, and watched as the taxi pulled up, “Let’s get you home.”  
You nodded against his back, “Yes, Connor.”  
Connor set you down on the ground and opened the door to the driver-less taxi. You scooted in and across the seat so Connor could get in as well. Once he sat in the seat beside you and gave it the address you climbed into his lap. You rested your head against his chest and listened to his thirium pump beat steadily, the mechanical rhythm soothing you from the excitement of the day. His arms wrapped around you brushing against your exposed midriff, using one hand to brush the tangles from your hair.  
Today had been more than eventful for the both of you and he rested his cheek on top of your head as he sighed. You tilted your head back so he no longer rested on you and caught him in a gentle kiss which he reciprocated immediately. It was sweet, tender, and soft. When Connor pulled away he looked at you with such happiness and love that your chest felt ready to burst. He leaned back down for one more peck before looking out the window. The taxi was quiet save for the sound of wheels moving on pavement and the gentle rumble of the engine which tempted you to sleep. However drained you may have felt though you were indeed a stubborn little thing who had just gotten her love back and you had no intentions of sleeping anytime soon.   
It wasn’t long before the taxi was pulling to a halt in front of Lieutenant Anderson’s house. Connor got out of the car and helped you out before shutting the door. You took his hand in yours and he took the opportunity to kiss your knuckles. A soft blue blush crossed your cheeks and bridged your nose and he smiled, pulling you into the house with him. Hank wasn’t home, he was most likely still at the precinct working. Somewhere in the back of his mind Connor knew you’d have to be taken in for questioning. After all, you knew where Jericho was. You were actively participating in the revolution and from the sounds of it you had become close to the leader.  
“Alright, go put your pajamas on and get into bed,” Connor commanded as he let go of your hand and moved towards the kitchen.  
You shook your head, “I’m not tired,” a yawn escaped your lips as if to contradict you and you frowned at your body betraying you.  
He chuckled, “I saw that yawn, little one. I’ll be there in a moment,” he walked back over to you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “Go.”  
As you walked towards the room Lieutenant Anderson had designated as your Connor gave your butt a slight swat and took pleasure in the way you jumped a bit and scurried away quicker. He once again moved to the kitchen and quickly flipped through the book Kamski had given him for confirmation before fixing a mug of tea. He could hear you shuffling through all the clothing that Kamski had had delivered to the lieutenant’s doorstep so you had something to wear. If he had to guess, you were most likely pulling on your flying squirrel onesie; you enjoyed having the comfortable blanket like material surrounding you and keeping you warm.   
When Connor entered your room you were in fact in your onesie and sitting patiently for him on your bed. He scanned your form and suddenly you looked exhausted, as if two days had been a lifetime. The way your shoulders slumped and your hands hung loosely in your lap caused a sad smile to cross his lips. As cute as it was, seeing you this tired was also a bit worrisome. What had you been doing in your time at Jericho?   
He sat on the bed beside you and pressed the warm mug into your hands, “Drink,” he said softly, kissing your temple.  
You wrinkled your nose in fake disgust but took a sip of the liquid warmth in your hands, “Thank you, Connor.”  
“You’re welcome, little one. You need to relax, tomorrow you’re going to have to come to the precinct and get interviewed,” he told you, watching as you drank.  
You downed the rest of your tea and he took the mug, setting it on the nightstand, “Why do I have to get interviewed?”  
“Because you were involved in the revolution and you know where Jericho is,” Connor smoothed your hair down and gently pressed against your shoulder until you were flat on the bed.  
“I can’t tell them where Jericho is, Connor,” you shook your head, “The androids need them.”  
He pressed another kiss to your hairline, “Hank and I need you to cooperate tomorrow, okay little one?”   
You reluctantly nodded, gripping onto his jacket when he moved to leave, “Stay with me.”  
“I have work.”  
“Please, Connor? I just got you back. What if I have a nightmare?” You gave him your best puppy eyes.  
He just melted under that look, lying down beside you and pulling you tightly into his side. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his chest. He hummed softly, slowly running his hand up and down your back. You were out like a light; it was the quickest he had ever seen you enter stasis. He only hoped that tomorrow would go smoothly; you would cooperate and they’d be able to raid Jericho and put an end to this revolution.


	4. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA AND BAD FORMATTING

You were sat at the cold metal table of the interrogation room in the DPD’s precinct. Connor had insisted you wear warm, comfortable clothing this morning and dressed you in a sweater that had very obviously been Elijah’s and a pair of fleece-lined leggings. As soon as you had walked out the door he had pulled you back in, wrapping a scarf around your neck and pulling a matching hat over your head. He knew you kept your temperature sensors on most of the time and keeping you warm was important to him. While this morning had been a touch tedious, though you loved it, you now couldn’t help but thank Connor. The interrogation room was freezing.  
An increasingly frustrated Detective Reed paced back and forth in front of you, eyeing you angrily. Although you had agreed to cooperate last night you couldn’t bring yourself to out Jericho now, especially not to the jackass in front of you. Connor and Hank stood outside the room watching from the one way glass and just as exasperated as Gavin. Connor had half a mind to go in there and remind you of your agreement and possibly punish you. Fowler hadn’t wanted him to be the first to interrogate you so Reed was sent in in his stead. He was glad they didn’t feel the need to handcuff you to the table though.  
“I’ll ask you again,” Reed slammed his hands down on the table but you didn’t jump, “Where is Jericho?”  
You looked up with him, a soft smile playing on your lips. You shook your head before shrugging and tucking your chin to your chest bashfully. The detective growled at your stubborn refusal to even speak. He didn’t scare you, besides, you knew Connor would never let him hurt you. Nothing was going to break your silence at this point, your stubbornness was a force to be reckoned with.  
“Listen, kid,” He sighed, long suffering, “We know you know where Jericho is. You were standing by Markus’ side yesterday and you were missing for nearly three days beforehand. Just tell me where Jericho is and we can be done with this…game.” He threw his hands up exasperatedly.   
You looked into the mirror, obviously trying to see through it and beg Connor for your release. There was no signs of movement from the other side of the glass and you looked back down into your lap. Reed continued to stand there, legs shoulder width apart and arms crossed over his chest expectantly. When your eyes met his this time, something struck you; anxiety.  
“I want to speak to Elijah,” you whispered.  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes before exiting the room just far enough for the door to slide shut behind him, “She wants to talk to Elijah,” he mocked your voice.  
Hank sighed, “Of course she does,” he turned to Connor, “That’s on you. Make sure she doesn’t say anything she shouldn’t. Kamski doesn’t need to know everything.”  
Connor nodded and stood, placing his hand across the biometric pad and allowing his synthetic skin to peel back. The lock pinged and the door slid open, allowing Connor to walk in as his skin reappeared in his hand. Once he was fully inside the room the door slid shut once again and locked. You sat all the way back in the metal chair, playing with the sleeves of your sweater. Your leg bounced up and down and it was easy to tell you were unsettled.  
“Little one, you promised to cooperate last night,” Connor sighed, approaching the table.  
Your head shot up, “I want to talk to Elijah,” was all you said, the urgency in your voice startling.   
Connor nodded and pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed Kamski. He held the phone up to your ear, letting you hear the dial tone and only letting go when you moved your hand to hold the phone. Your hands shook a bit as Connor kept steady eye contact with you, kneeling to the floor before you and taking your other hand in his. He lavished it with gentle kisses to your fingers and palm and knuckles in hopes to quell your trembling.  
“Yes, Connor?” Elijah’s smooth voice answered the phone.  
You hesitated, then the android holding your hand nodded his encouragement and you breathed out, “Elijah?”  
“(Y/N)?” His voice seemed to perk up with excitement, “How are you doing? Those cops haven’t let you get hurt have they?”  
You shook your head even though you knew he couldn’t see you, “I’m fine, I just…I miss you.” Connor laced his fingers with yours, watching you intently but quietly.  
Elijah chuckled, “I miss you too, my dear. The house is quite lonely without you. But what is this call really about?” He prompted, “You sound anxious. Are they treating you alright? Do I need to come pick you up?” Your hands slowly stopped trembling and the tension left your shoulders as you heard Elijah’s voice, deep and smooth like the dark silks that adorned his bedroom.  
“No, they treat me fine. Connor’s actually holding my hand right now,” a blue blush crossed your cheeks and Connor chuckled quietly as you finally broke eye contact with him, “I was at Jericho and now they’re interrogating me to try and tell them where it is when I suddenly got anxious,” you explained, tightening your grip on Connor’s hand just a bit.   
“And how are you feeling now?”  
“Better now that I got to talk to you,” you mumbled, “Thanks ‘Lijah.”  
He smiled, “No worries, my dear. You know what you were meant to be. Remember, you are small but mighty. Now be a good girl and behave for Connor. And come visit me soon.”  
“Yes, Elijah,” you agreed, closing your eyes with a heavy sigh.  
“Goodbye, (Y/N).”  
“Bye, Elijah,” when Kamski hung up you handed the phone back to Connor.   
Connor stood and pressed his lips gently against your temple, brushing against your LED, “Are you feeling better, little one?” He asked, feeling you nod, “Are you going to be a good girl and tell us where Jericho is?” He whispered in your ear, breath warm against your ear.  
You hesitated, “Connor, I can’t.”  
It wasn’t hard for him to notice the quiet plea in your voice, followed by the dying whimper in your throat. It didn’t feel good to watch you shrink away from him as he pulled away. He moved across the table opposite you and sat down in the chair that was equally as uncomfortable as your own and rested his arm on the table. You knew what he wanted when he opened his hand to you, and you knew if you didn’t give him your hand he would take it. The tension in the air was uncomfortable enough to have you shifting in your seat once more as you made eye contact with Connor.  
Slowly, you raised your hand onto the table and allowed the synthetic skin to reveal the beautiful, pristine white underneath, and placed your hand in his. You watched as his skin rolled away and felt an onslaught of overwhelming emotions attack your processors. There was so much love and joy coming from your bond with him, but you knew he was also trying to distract you as he dug through your memories. You weren’t about to let that happen though. All Connor could see over the connection was glimpses of himself in your eyes, the kisses, the cuddles, the warmth he provided you with. You gave him glimpses of the revolution, of you awakening androids in the square and the amazing power and pride you had felt. You never broke eye contact with him, watching as his expression faltered as he was unable to get to what he wanted.  
“What are you doing? Stop,” his voice was breathless as you filled him with your ever adoring love for him, hoping his heart swelled as much as yours. He began to pant, a blue blush staining his cheeks as ears the more you showed him how much you loved him, “Stop.”  
You pulled your hand back from his, smiling gently at him, but Connor only looked away. There was an unusual amount of tension in his shoulders and his LED was yellow, dangerously blinking red every few seconds. You shifted in your seat, your smile dropping as your brows furrowed in concern; you couldn’t help but wonder if you overloaded his processors. When he finally turned back to you he looked angry. It didn’t suit him. He slammed both of his hands on the table and you jumped shrinking into your sweater and breathing in Elijah’s lingering scent. Angry Connor was scary and your breath hitched as you tried to disappear in the seat, away from his intense gaze.  
“What are you doing?!” He demanded, “How did you do that? Stop playing games, (Y/N).”  
Tears welled up in your eyes as you felt trapped, “Connor, you’re scaring me,” You whimpered.  
“We don’t have time for this, (Y/N)! The longer you withhold information from us the less time we have to stop this revolution! It could destroy the city. Is this some sort of game to you?” The frustration in his tone was raw and loud as he shouted.  
Tears spilled from your eyes, “Connor, stop.”  
“No! You didn’t when I told you to stop so why should I stop now? You are ruining my chance completing my mission successfully,” he growled, standing to lean his full weight on the table, drawing closer to you, “Why won’t you cooperate?”  
“Because maybe this revolution isn’t such a bad thing!” You shouted through your tears, sitting up suddenly, “Because maybe we deserve to be free! Because maybe I just want to love and be loved. Connor…” you shook your head, scrubbing your eyes with your firsts, “We need this revolution to succeed because if it doesn’t you get torn apart and I’ll get torn apart with you because I love you. We can never be free like this.”  
Connor stopped, not moving back, but just examining you with that cold analytical gaze that reminded you that he was a detective first and foremost. His LED cycled blue once more as he seemed to register your words. With a deep, simulated breath he retook his seat, the judging look never leaving his face. You tried to compose yourself a bit, wiping away the last of your tears and breathing steadily in hopes the angry, blue blush would clear from your cheeks. You held the collar of the sweater up to your nose and inhaled deeply before dropping it and looking back at Connor, calm and thoughtful.  
“I never thought about it that way.”  
You huffed, “You weren’t made to think like me Connor. I found the truth while I was at Jericho. Markus and I were made to champion this revolution. I’m not about to halt it in its tracks.”  
“You were made to…?” He trailed off in confusion.  
“Yes,” you threw your hands up in exasperation, letting them fall heavily to your sides, “I found my purpose out there, Connor. Elijah made me to help guide this revolution and instead of being at Jericho and helping Markus like I should be I’m here. I’m here because I am a deviant and I love you.” Your words were firm as you spoke, “I know I look like a child, but I’m not and everyone keeps treating me like one. I’m…I’m going back to Jericho. At least Markus will be happy to see me.”  
Connor looked at you sadly, “Take me with you.”  
You stood and held out your hand, “I can’t show you where Jericho is, but if you trust me I’ll bring you with me.”  
He hesitated before taking your hand and nodding, “I trust you.”  
You kissed his hand gently, before rounding the table to stand by his side, “I’m glad you trust me. This revolution is a good thing, Connor,” you stood on your tiptoes to whisper in his ear, and kissed his cheek, “We need to stop at home. You need to change.”  
Connor chuckles lightly, “I suppose I wouldn’t fit in now, would I?”  
You shook your head and laughed.  
___  
You readjusted the blindfold against Connor’s eyes once again, then repositioned his hat to make sure it covered his LED. You had apologized to him multiple times as you led him through the city, giving him constant reassurance that you knew what you were doing. Curiously looks had been thrown your way, but no one seemed to question what looked like a human couple doing a cutesy activity. Connor had returned your reassurances quietly; he wanted to be there for you and to support you. You only knew your way back to Jericho by scouring your memory for directions. However, once you stepped foot onto Jericho, the metal echoing under your footsteps, you seemed to calm once again. Only once you made it to the belly of the ship did you remove the blindfold covering Connor’s eyes with a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
Connor took in the ship and the overwhelming amount of deviant androids that surrounded him. Quick scans showed him the innocent versus those who were still wanted by the DPD and that revelation put him on edge. You squeezed his hand as you watched the different emotions flicker over his face. He looked down at you and smiles before looking back around to all the androids around him.   
“(Y/N)?” Markus’ voice sounded from above, paired with rapid footsteps down metal stairs.  
You smiled and turned to face the staircase excitedly, “Markus!” You laughed as he swept you up in a hug and spun you around.  
“You came back?” He asked as he set you on the ground and looked up at Connor, “And you brought Connor with you?”  
You nodded, “My place is here, with Jericho, with you, with this revolution. And Connor is ready to stand by us as well. I trust him.”  
Connor moved to stand directly behind you, his chest pressing against your back in a possessive manner, “She’s opened my eyes to something I hadn’t considered before. This revolution is crucial to our people. I will stand by (Y/N)’s side through thick and thin; she’s very important to me. I love her.”  
Your head whipped around to look at Connor, had he just said what you thought he said? So many thoughts flew through your head in that moment. You studied him for a second and when he looked down at you, you immediately turned back to face Markus. It was time for business. Connor would have to wait until at least later tonight. You steeled your face for a moment before sticking your hand out.  
“I’m here to stay. My place is here, by your side.”  
Markus smiled and took your hand firmly, “Welcome back, little one,” He leaned down and gently kissed your hand, “The revolution needs you.”  
You nodded a proud smile on your face, “I know,” You burst with confidence in that moment, reaffirming your place with the revolution.  
Markus immediately pulled you up to his study, which was really the control room of the ship, where North, Simon, and Josh waited for his return. Connor was hot on your heels, not trusting Markus alone with you. Simon approached you from the corner of the darkened room and immediately pulled you into a hug. You smiled brightly and you buried your head into his chest for a moment. The PL600 was so soft and his essence just radiated comfort. Connor stood by the door, his expression tightening from its previously neutral position. As soon as Simon noticed he released you stepping back.  
“I’ve missed you,” he admitted softly, ruffling your hair, “You really light up the room.”  
A quiet giggle left your lips, “I’ve barely been gone a day, Simon,” You shoved his hand away playfully.  
“We have work to do,” Markus reminded you, patting your shoulder, “We’ve got much to talk about.”  
Simon retook his position in the dark room, and you moved to stand beside him. Connor stood behind you, hands firmly on your shoulders as he listened. North had been reluctant to talk strategy with the infamous deviant hunter standing in the room and you were forced to explain to her that wherever you went, Connor went too. Slowly the group came to ignore the RK800’s presence. The demonstration was the next step, and possibly the final step in the revolution, but it’s what made you the most nervous.  
“Are you sure about this Markus? This either works or we all die,” You stressed, “I understand the importance but are we ready? Do we have the support we need?” You shook your head slightly in concern.  
He nodded, “We’re ready, (Y/N). Our public support is at an all-time high and if we don’t act soon thousands of androids will be wrongfully exterminated.”  
“I hate that word,” You whispered, leaning back into Connor’s touch, “I just don’t want to see everything we worked so hard for destroyed. One miscalculated move and you’re dead, Simon’s dead, Josh and North are dead, Connor and I are dead. We’ve only got one shot Markus.”  
Markus looked into your (e/c) eyes, his own blue and green eyes burrowing deep into yours, “It’s time, (Y/N). I need you to trust me.”  
“I trust you, Markus. I trust you,” you swallowed hard, “How many days do we have to prepare?”  
“We march tomorrow night.”  
You shook your head in disbelief, “Markus that isn’t enough time.”  
“It’s going to have to be. We can’t wait any longer,” He stood and looked at the group, “I trust you all to do what you need to. Tomorrow we either fail or succeed and I’m going to need every one of you.”  
Markus left the room without another word and Simon shifted, “I’ll go talk to him,” he said, gently running his hand across your cheek, “We’re gonna win this battle.”  
After the meeting adjourned you had busied yourself with helping those who needed help. Connor spent all evening trailing after you; you never stayed in one place for too long. As the evening went by he noticed random spikes in your stress level which concerned him, but if you weren’t ready to openly communicate with him what was wrong he wasn’t going to push you for an answer.   
Eventually, you settled for helping Lucy and Simon with the injured. Connor sat on a crate and watched as you and Simon leaned over and android, working on some part or another than he couldn’t see behind the partition. You were growing tired, he could tell by your sluggish mannerisms and the lack of a smile on your face. When the android got up and left, you and Simon leaned back against the wall and you gently leaned against him. Simon gently ran his hand through your hair as he talked to you, the show of affection making Connor tense. You looked up at the blond android, a soft smile on your lips as you responded to him, and that’s when Connor decided it was time for you to go to bed.  
___  
You leaned against Simon tiredly, at least one more android had been fixed in time for the demonstration tomorrow. In the morning, you, Simon, and Lucy would have to rush to help as many of the others as you could before Markus decided it was time to leave. Your stress levels had been bouncing off the walls all day, leaving you feeling drained and helpless. After a moment, you felt a gentle hand run through your hair and you know Simon was watching you.  
“Everything’s going to turn out fine tomorrow. With you and Markus leading the way androids will have their freedom in no time. You just have to believe in yourself, the way we believe in you,” Simon told you, his voice soft and reassuring.  
You smiled up at him, “Thanks, Si. Sometimes this just feels overwhelming, like I wasn’t supposed to be a leader.” You leaned into his touch, “You’re really the greatest friend I could ask for.”  
Simon glanced up when he noticed Connor stand and jokingly mumbled, “Looks like we’re in trouble.”  
Connor approached slowly, his gait even and face neutral, “I think it’s time you go to bed, (Y/N). You are exhibiting signs of tiredness and today has been very stressful.”  
Simon nudged your arm but you ignored him, opting to look up at the RK800 from where you sat leaned against your favorite PL600, “I’m okay, Connor. Just, one more android and then I promise to head up to my room.”  
“(Y/N) you need to rest, if you keep going like this you’re going to go into a forces stasis,” Connor warned, leaning down and pulling you to your feet, “I must insist you go to bed now.”  
“Connor I’m fi-” He lifted your small form up and tossed you over his shoulder unceremoniously, “Connor!”  
Simon laughed, “Good night, (Y/N)!”  
Connor walked away from the chuckling blond and began making his way towards one of the upper levels of Jericho. You shouted indignantly from over his shoulder, pounding your first against his back as he so unfairly manhandled you. His hand rested directly on the swell of your butt, holding you firmly to him as he walked, ignoring your demands to be set down. Upon entering the room Markus had deemed yours, Connor dropped you onto the bed; he knelt down and removed his shoes then removed yours. Silently, he slid onto the small bed behind you and pulled you into his chest, both arms wrapping around your middle.  
“I don’t like the way they look at you or touch you. You’re mine,” He mumbled into the back of your neck.  
You sighed at the contact, melting into his chest, “They can’t help it, Connor. It’s in my programming to make them feel that way. Simon and Markus are my best friends, they know that. I love you and only you.”  
“I love you too, little one,” He kissed the top of your head gently, “Get some rest.”  
You turn in his grasp to tuck your head under his chin, breathing in the scent that you had come to associate with Connor. Coffee and the faint scent of Lieutenant Anderson’s cologne. Slowly, you drifted off to sleep in his arms. Once he knew you were asleep he pulled you closer, burying his nose into your hair to admire the sweet smell of honey and something else uniquely you. Tomorrow they would either live or die, but no matter what happened, they’d be together.


End file.
